narutobasepracticefandomcom-20200214-history
Izanami Kaito
Izanami Kaito Izanami Kaito is a female samurai from the land of Iron. 'Background Information' Izanami Kaito was from the Yakuza Clan and from a younge age interested in swords and weapons. A unhealthy interest according to her parents. She was orphaned at at 4 when her parents were killed in a skirmish against a group of rouge ninja who sought to cause trouble between the neighbouring nations and the land of iron. She was then taken in by the legendary samurai Mitsunari Zenryoku whos skill was world class. Though not in the culture of samurai females were usually not permitted to learn the way of the warrior but Izanami Kaito did not take to the way of the women but continued her interest into the sword and battle. She took interest in Zenryoku who would become more known as masters famed sword Sakura no Ki. She would at night sneak into the display room where his armor and equipment were displayed and practice with using the sword. When eventually her adoptive father caught her sneaking to the room and followed her secretly and watched her practice with the sword. At that Moment he had made his choice to train her in the way of the sword as he could not stop her from practising. As she started to grow up and mature she began to learn and master the arts of Kenjutsu, Taijutsu and weapons very quickly impressing her Adoptive father with her considerable growth. So much so that she began to be noticed by the leading body of samurai and requested that she be trained to enter the military of the land of iron. With this invitation Kaito began to put even more practise and commitment into her skills to better herself. When she reached the age of 15 she was of a skill level that she was allowed to be drafted into the military force. It was then when Zenryoku had then had her given training by a old friend of his who was not of the land of iron but a ninja of renowed fame and respect that befriended the land of iron. His name was Goro Kaguya a member of the Kaguya clan whos taijutsu skills were feared throughout the land. Izanami Kaitos level of taijutsu was of a standard greater than normal in the land of iron considering the samurai mainly focused on swordsmenship but hers was greater. He would then instruct her further in the development of her taijutsu skills and building up her strength, stamina, dexterity and brutalitly. He spend many months guiding the young samurai apprentice instructing and beating into her every ounce of knowledge in the art as he could. After a couple of years of training Goro Kaguya had become satisfied with the level of physical skill that Izanami kaito displayed with taijutsu and finally decided it was time that she left his tutorlage. He then told her before he left to seek old his friend another infamously famous shinobi of the uchiha clan Bianca. A ninja who was famous for her increadible skill in the sharingan and famous for her deadily Arts of Acid and Glass elements. She would train Izanami kaito in similar respects to those of the uchiha clan, by training her how to react to a further scale than that she already had. This training gained some progress through a couple of months. This helped to improve her already good reactional capabilities from her years of training with the sword and weapons and small levels of taijutsu, then further taijutsu training from Goro Kaguya. However the training was short lived when suddenly Biance had left Kaito during one night without a word. Kaito went looking for her when she woke the next day and came across a village that was ravaged by battle. The village was in utter chaos. She could see the aftermath of her sensei's techniques, melted buildings and wholes in the ground, shards of glass protruding from the ground and glass scultpures. She came across a village elder who had informed her that a great battle underwent between Bianca Uchiha and Nexus but Bianca was gravely injured and to prevent Nexus from killing her further and taking away her corpse she used a destruction techniqiue that utilized her acid release to completely erase her presence and thus Kaito was left to return back to the Land of Iron. During her return to the Land of iron he came across yet another uchiha who stopped infront of Kaito in the middle of the road. Eyes glaring at her and she said to kaito that she knew of her affiliation to the deceased Bianca and that she must die and so she came at Kaito with her full power. The battle went on for hours with kaito barely managing to stay alive due to rei's expert skills and her sharingan allowing to track Kaito's movements and attacks despite the level of skill she possessed. Rei suddenly ended the battle standing there for a moment smiling as she licked some blood off her check where Kaito managed to get a Iaido attack on her but only scratch her. Rei then said that she was rather impressed she had been unable to kill Kaito after a long battle and so she decided to take Kaito under her wing. In the year to come Rei would teach Kaito further development of reactions and battle awareness which would bring her skill level to an even greater degree. She hammered as much information that she could with the regards of the training as the training is more based around the sharingan. When she was happy about the level of training and skill that Kaito had achieved she then left her company parting as very good friends. After many a year away she had finally returned back to the Land of iron and back to the military. Zenryoku was pleased with her training and decided that it would be time that she attained the rank of captain within the army due to her great battle prowess and skills. Also with the seat of power she would inherit the sword she loved to play with as a child his own family lineage Sakura no Ki. In the comming months she would begin gaining great stature amongst many of the elites of the land of iron and even amongst many ninja both those who were at peace with the land of iron or those who sought to attack them. With the great knowledge she had attained in her younger years she would come to develop her own unique style of taijutsu which gave birth to many techniques that would themselves become famous and give greater stature to her name. Such techniques included the Sixth Sense a technique that enhanced ones reactions, speed and their mind itself a technique that displayed mastership of martial arts and Half step a tricky manouver that involved the mastery of short movements to dodge opponents attacks but at critical moments requiring great timing and perception of ones opponents. The latter giving Kaito the nickname of Half step Kaito. With the development of the Taijutsu style kaito would come to train many famous ninja such as Caliburn one of the worlds strongest swordsmen, who in return for the training taught him some of his kenjutsu and one particular technique that would be awakened by caliburn through the awakening of the sixth sense. Another the Straw hat Kaguya Mugi a fierce warrior of the Kaguya clan. Many others include Akiza the black rose, hellsbadass the sexaholic of Kirigakure, Kirabi and many samurai such as Alucard and Raiden. As Kaito Gained further fame she also gained ranking in the military of the Land of Iron eventually attaining the Rank Shogun. She would then come to choose her own captains who she grew up with in the military ranks, Alucard, Keotsu Eclispe , Raiden, Scary Yamato and many more. She would also come to take a student who she instructed every ounce of knowledge that she had learned from all her sensei's and own battles. That Student is Urumi who was better known to kaito and close friends as Zerabitu who in the eyes of Kaito proved to be a very skilled and promising samurai. 'Personality' Izanami Kaito is a calm and collective women in which she is well spoken but only speaks when needed otherwise remains quiet. When she does speak however she speaks with authority and leadership Being that she has masterd the way of the samurai through her long life she has taken on their respectful and honorable persona. she is a very wise and honed to the art of warfare and military strategics. She is never angered no matter what the situation allowing her to understand the situation from all possibly angles which translates in her combat being a master of Bushido. 'Looks' She stands at 5ft 10 being reasonably tall but at the same time shorter than many. She has long flowing black hair. She is naturally a beautiful women with pale tanned skin. She wears pale pink lipstick and eye shadow but no other makeup. Her Attire is a Crimson Red and Gold pattern that is current throughout her clothing and armor. She wears the standard style samurai armor as Hashirama senju and with gold trimmings and a symbol within the center chest area of a pheonix. There are golden tastles that are clipped to the upper plate armor She has Amor plated Shoulder pads and forearms guards that extend down onto her hands. She has plated waist gaurds that extend down to the upper thigh where underneath she has a further piece of armor called the Haidate (thigh guard). Extended down her shins are plated boots that protect the whole lower legs from the knees down but are made in such a way performance is not compramised. Her Helmet is a large standard red helm but with a golden pheonix on the top. The wings extend from the sides of the helm and the head extended from the front and into the air. The tail feathers are extended from the back of the helm that come down shielding the back of the neck. Strapped to the helmet is a standard gas mask that helps protect against poisons and smoke inhalations helping to fight against ninja. Underneath her armor she wears a crimson red and gold long sleeved silk Kimmono that is perfectly tucked into the boots and the arm guards. She also wears a long peice of Blue cloth that wrapps around her arms and flows around her back to each arm. Though many see this as simple ornament its is indeed a actual weapon used by Izanami Kaito called Mizudaremai. (weapon shown below under others)